Emailing Edward
by Belts
Summary: Edward and Bella are on opposite sides of the country, and the only way they can keep contact is through the use of Email. Soon enough, that won't be enough for either of them.
1. Chapter 1

Dearest Bella,

From:  
To:  
Subject: I Love You  
Date: Thu, 14 Feb 2008 22:37:56

Hi Edward,

I know that you aren't used to computers (that whole "when I was a boy, we didn't need technology" thing), but I thought it would be a really nice way for us to keep in touch when we felt lonely.

I just wanted to tell you that I love you.

Happy Valentines Day, my lover.

With all my heart and soul,

Your Bella.

From:  
To:  
Subject: RE: I Love You  
Date: Fri, 15 Feb 2008 12:21:86

Hey sweetie.

Your name came up as Isabella Swan. I'm surprised, seeing as you seem to despise that name.

I miss you.

It's sunny right now. It's depressing to not go outside and feel the warmth, I just wish you were here so I could feel the warmth of you.

I miss you Bella.

Love Edward.

From:  
To:  
Subject: RE: RE: I Love You  
Date: Sun, 17 Feb 2008 15:13:21

Dear Edward,

I'm missing you so much right now. I wish I could feel your cold, marble skin beneath my fingers ...

The reason my name came up as Isabella is because I use this email address to chat with my mom, and I know that she likes me to use my full name.

Don't be depressed about the lack of sunlight, my love. Just look at it and think of me, and you will be happy to know that I am thinking of you too!

I can't wait to see you again, I can't bear to be separated from you for this long. Please write to me every day. I love you.

Your Bella.

From:  
To:  
Subject: I Will Come To You  
Date: Mon, 18 Feb 2008 02:11:08

Dearest Bella,

Of course I shall write to you everyday. I can't bear to not talk to you and touch your hair and glance into those eyes.

There might be a possibility to visit you soon, my love. I shall come to you. By your window one night. I can't say when. Just know that I will be there. I'm going insane without you.

What are you thinking?

I love you always.

Your Edward.

From:  
To:  
Subject: RE: I Will Come To You  
Date: Mon, 18 Feb 2008 14:51:11

My dear, dear Edward,

I wish I could see your face right now ... I wish I could be with you ... please come to me as soon as possible. I'm going crazy not seeing you. See, look - I'm crazy.

I love you so so so so much. I miss you. And ...

I want you.

Your Bella.

From:  
To:  
Subject: I Am Sorry  
Date: Tue, 19 Feb 2008 16:46:13

My amazing, beautiful, perfect angel that is Bella.

I love you more than all the people in the world put together.

There's something I have to tell you, but it's going to take a lot of explaining.

I can't see you right now.

Maybe not ever.

I don't know.

All I know is that I love you.

ALWAYS.

I want you to never forget that, and that I will try to be with you. I will give everything I have.

I have to leave Bella.

Me and my family are being hunted by vampires who don't understand us.

They believe us to be a hindrance to our race and that 'peaceful' vampires aren't meant to exist... That it isn't natural. We must leave right away. Mine and everyone's life is at stake. Including the living. Including you.

I shall email you whenever I can.

I know that I will find a way to get back to you Bella.

I love you more than this entire universe could possibly offer.

Goodbye.

Goodluck.

Please. Reply.

Yours always and forever.

Edward.

From:  
To:  
Subject: RE: I Am Sorry  
Date: Tue, 19 Feb 2008 17:05:18

Edward, you're scaring me.

You say that you are being hunted by vampires and that you aren't safe, but you don't understand - you are never safe! _I _am never safe! There's nothing we can do about this!

I refuse to believe that you have left already - you must come and see me tonight so we can discuss this further. I love you, Edward. I love you far too much to let you disappear like this.

Don't you remember last time? You have no idea what it felt like. You can't ever know. Please come back to me. You can make me a vampire. We will be safe. And we will be together.

Edward, I am crying. You hate it when I cry, and you have caused this. Come back to me tonight. I love you too much to let you go again.

I miss you every second. Don't leave me.

Your Bella.

From:  
To:  
Subject: RE: RE: I Am Sorry  
Date: Tue, 19 Feb 2008 20:07:01

Bella, please.

It's all for the best.

You know, I try, I try because I love you.

The men, they're coming I can hear them, feel their presence. But I know that they can't hear me or sense me. I don't know how Bella. But they are close. They've started to build an army. I sometimes can sense when a vampire is brand new. Their vision is sort of blurred and it's like their heart radiates something. Something that tells 'things' like me that the heart only recently stopped. It sounds crazy I know, but I know that you of all people will always understand me.

I know we are never safe. It is all I think about. YOU are all I think about. You and your safety. You are everything to me Bella. There is a difference in being separated and both people are still alive (well you are anyway) than one of us dies from being stupid and reckless.

I am gone Bella. But I promise you I will try everything, ANYTHING, in my power to see you again. Just to touch your soft hair, to see your perfect face will mean so much. Right now though Bella I need you to be confident, it's the only thing that you can do. Please. I love you so much. Please.

I do hate it when you cry. I can't come back to you tonight.

But I will eventually.

I love you so much.

I love you, I love you, I love you!

I miss your heartbeat and how time suddenly stops when I'm with you.

I miss you Bella.

Yours ALWAYS,

Edward.

From:  
To:  
Subject: I Would Rather Die  
Date: Thu, 21 Feb 2008 18:47:18

Edward Scis- I mean Cullen,

How dare you suggest such things? How dare you even contemplate leaving me?

Have you EVER stopped to even think that maybe I would rather be DEAD than live my whole life without you?

But obviously you would rather live yours away from me, until I _do _die.

I understand and I don't hold it against you. However, if you wanted to leave so badly, you should have just told me. I thought I could trust you, but you lied.

I see how it is, Edward. If this is how you truly feel, then please don't try to contact me again.

Bella.

From:  
To:  
Subject: RE: I Would Rather Die  
Date: Thu, 21 Feb 2008 18:55:19

I can't believe you Bella!

How many times in my last email did I just say how much I love you and miss you?

If you'd rather me just IGNORE the fact that this psychotic vampire trailing me will kill me if I step out and expose myself and get to you.

Then fine.

If you want ME dead, just say the word.

Would you rather me to be dead, or just gone for awhile?

Think about that Bella.

Edward.

From:  
To:  
Subject: RE: RE: I Would Rather Die  
Date: Thu, 21 Feb 2008 19:03:24

Edward.

I need to see you. I need to talk to you. Why is it so dangerous for us to be together, even if it's only a little while?

Edward, I love you so much, and I am so sorry if you thought otherwise, but I just need you to be here. I need to explain things in person. I need to see your eyes, your marble skin, your dark purple bruises ...

Please, Edward. Just please.

Come back to me.

Your Bella.

From:  
To:  
Subject: Patience, My Love  
Date: Fri, 22 Feb 2008 06:46:10

Bella.

No.

I can't.

It's final Bella.

If I never see you again, and that makes you safe, then so be it.

Please be patient.

If you are, in all good time you will see me again.

I love you.

Edward.

From:  
To:  
Subject: Whatever, Edward.  
Date: Thu, 21 Feb 2008 09:12:30

Edward, I'm done being patient.

Last time you left me, I was JUST starting to move on when you came back and ruined all chances of that.

Now you're doing it again.

If you are going to leave, you have to promise me that you'll be back, and soon.

You can't keep ripping my heart to pieces.

Bella.

From:  
To:  
Subject: RE: Whatever, Edward.  
Date: Thu, 21 Feb 2008 14:03:43

Bella.

I promise you.

Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

From: Isabella Swan  
To: Edward Cullen  
Subject: Where Are You?  
Date: Tue, 8 Apr 2008 19:12:24 +1030

Dear Edward, how I miss you.

When will I see you again?

It has been days and days since we last saw each other, and our every second apart has cut me, cut into my soul ... I need to see you now.

I don't know how much longer I can last without touching you.

I miss you so much that sometimes it feels as though I'm not even living ... just existing, in a meaningless existence.

For my life is meaningless without you, Edward.

Please come back to me.

Please.

- Your Bella.

From: Edward Cullen  
To: Isabella Swan  
Subject: RE: Where Are You?  
Date: Wed, 9 Apr 2008 20:39:14 +1030

_Bella,_

I feel the same, only 10000000000x worse.

It's only been days, but it feels like all eternity; and as the world breathes in rhythm, I'm the only one standing apart. Just yearning to be near you, to feel you, to hear you, to just merely hold you until the world's end.

As for seeing me next...

Tonight.

Yours forever and a day,  
_Edward. _

From: Isabella Swan  
To: Edward Cullen  
Subject: RE: RE: Where Are You?  
Date: Sat, 12 Apr 2008 12:48:46 +1030

Edward,

Tonight? Oh, please let it be true ... I cannot wait to see you again, to touch you again ... meet me in my bedroom, you must promise to tell me what's going on.

Just the thought that you are so near me ... that within hours we will be together again! We will breathe the same air tonight!

Come to me Edward. I need you here, beside me.

I love you. _So much_, more than you could ever imagine. You cannot imagine the rate my heart beats, just knowing you'll be close to me soon.

I will not leave my computer, I will wait for your reply.

Maybe, you could sign on to MSN?

Forever your Bella.

From: Carlisle Cullen  
To: Isabella Swan  
Subject: RE: Where Are You?  
Date: Sat, 12 Apr 2008 16:07:07 +1030

Bella,

Edward is in a bad condition.

He didn't come to you, Bella, because he was captured and tortured.

He's not only physically unstable, but mentally.

I'm so sorry.

Carlisle.

From: Isabella Swan  
To: Carlisle Cullen  
Subject: RE: Where Are You?  
Date: Sun, 13 Apr 2008 17:36:16 +1030

Carlisle,

_Where are you?_ I am coming.

Bella.

From: Alice Cullen  
To: Isabella Swan  
Subject: RE: Where Are You?  
Date: Tue, 15 Apr 2008 16:42:42 +1030

_Bella,_

Even if we told you, you would never be able to keep up.

Please, don't put yourself in danger, please?

Can you imagine what it would do to Edward (who is still recovering from TORTURE)?

Bella, I love you, but just wait it out.

I know it's difficult, but for all our sakes, be brave.

We promise to let you know everything, once we're back in Forks.

We don't know how long that could be.

It could be years.

Bella, we're on the other side of the world.

Please, don't attempt to follow us.

Don't be rash.

I beg of you.

_Alice._

From: Isabella Swan  
To: Alice Cullen; Carlisle Cullen  
Subject: RE: Where Are You?  
Date: Tue, 15 Apr 2008 18:33:47 +1030

Alice and Carlisle,

WHAT THE FUCK? _HOW CAN YOU BE SAYING THIS TO ME? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ANYTHING?__  
_  
I _need_ you to tell me what's going on.

I'm DYING over here! Is that what Edward wants for me?

- Bella.

From: Alice Cullen  
To: Isabella Swan  
Subject: RE: Where Are You?  
Date: Tue, 15 Apr 2008 20:03:13 +1030

_Bella,_

Edward can't even speak properly, let alone tell us what he _wants_.

Just, calm down, please.

I think it's safe enough for one of us to come back.

Actually two.

Obviously not Edward though; he's not stable enough.

Jasper and I will come.

Bella, I must say, that if danger comes to you, you asked for it.

We'll try and not be followed. We'll take the utmost precautions.

But Bella, please be on guard.

We're not coming for you...

We're coming to explain.

Explain everything.

Please, prepare yourself...

For something of a most disgusting nature.

Yours,

_Alice._

From: Isabella Swan  
To: Alice Cullen  
Subject: RE: Where Are You?  
Date: Sun, 20 Apr 2008 20:01:17 +1030

Alice!

You have to tell me what's happening. _You have to tell me what is wrong with Edward._

Do you not understand what it's like, being here, not knowing ANYTHING? I love Edward. I love him so much. And I NEED to see him.

I can help him - if he's in so much pain, I need to be there with him. I can help him. Please.

Please explain everything. It's too unbearable, the thought that Edward is in pain and I can't see him. Please tell me.

- Bella

From: Edward Cullen  
To: Isabella Swan  
Subject: RE: Where Are You?  
Date: Sun, 20 Apr 2008 21:11:17 +1030

_Bella_,

NO!

Okay?

You really need to get a grip on what that term means.

I'm still in pain.

Greatly.

And I find it hard to keep my mind focused, but I will somehow recover.

My hand is missing.

It was ripped off at the time.

We haven't been able to locate it yet, which is incredibly strange.

It's quite difficult to type one hand.

If we don't find it... I hope you will still love me.

I know I love you.

I love you more than say, Romeo and Juliet loved each other.

I wish you were here every second of every minute, I'm thinking of you.

Alice and Jasper should have told you everything by now.

What say you?

_Edward._

From: Isabella Swan  
To: Edward Cullen  
Subject: RE: Where Are You?  
Date: Sun, 20 Apr 2008 23:15:07 +1030

Oh my God Edward ... thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU for emailing me for once ...

To know that you are at least able to talk to me ... ohhh, but you're in so much pain, and your hand ... I just DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

Oh God, I'm going _insane _here ... PLEASE! I _need _to see you, oh god if only for a second ...

I love you more than whatever, I don't know I can't even think right now, not ever, not without you beside me.

Edward, I need you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Charlie stood up Bella's computer.**

* * *

Carlisle stood up from Edward's computer.

* * *

**Charlie chuckled, thinking how funny it was that Edward actually believed that he had been emailing Bella the whole time.**

* * *

Carlisle chuckled, thinking how funny it was that Bella actually believed that she had been emailing Edward the whole time.

* * *

**Charlie couldn't wait to see Edward's face when he found out.**

* * *

Carlisle couldn't wait to see Bella's face when she found out.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
